


A JohnTav Story with Actual JohnTav

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: JohnTav stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drugs, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, delinquent Tavros, endgame JohnTav, other stuff, referenced police brutality, sex friends - Freeform, wheelchair bound Tavros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paraplegic Travos lives in a small beach town, quietly living in peace until his ex brings along a sweet, lovely guy that shakes Travos's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Year Ago I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU by the beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190579) by leucomaines. 



I hate John Egbert. I hate him mostly because:

 

  1. He dated Veronica.
  2. He is popular
  3. He is attractive.
  4. He has high self-esteem.
  5. He is cool.
  6. He isn't looked down upon both figuratively and literally.
  7. He isn't pitied. He can go toe to toe with even Equius .
  8. Everyone loves and knows him.
  9. He can walk.
  10. He is going to be the king of the world.



 

I first saw him a year ago, it was when Aradia dragged me to a party a week after Gavin broke up with me.  Of course I was supposed to be her wing man as well, considering Fiona left her for Sollux. (Let's also ignore the fact that he was also dating Natalia, who apparently didn't really care that he gained a second girlfriend.)

 

Why she chooses me to go with her I have no idea. Besides I was still reeling from their break up. I guess I should have seen it coming, Aradia and Fiona were quite hostile toward each other in the last days. I'm glad they broke up before any real damage was done. I never thought Fiona would be a cheater, then again I was against the relationship in the beginning. I was against it, considering how close they were to other people, not that my advice was listened to.

Anyway at the party, it was filled with a lot of people standing, which is terrible for a guy like me who has to travel in a wheel chair. I stayed on the pier and off the beach because fuck anyone who thought I was taking my wheelchair on sand. I don't quite remember the little details of who spotted who. I do know in the middle of the party Veronica was there introducing her new boyfriend to the crowd of people who were curious. They couldn't help but marvel at the latest victim who got caught in the spider bitch's web. 

 

Did I say introducing? I meant fucking bragging. The bitch looked straight at me during the whole thing. She was on a goddamn platform just to get a good look at me. She had to be the center of attention, like always. She lived for the attention, like Eric Dan. Only she reveled in it no matter if it was good or bad. Probably best and only good quality. Not that she was ugly as most people wanted her to be, in fact her weigh only seemed to enhance to her beauty. God, I loathe her. Then she brought her pre- (I err mean, never mind prey is quite accurate) and was she ever smug.

 

He was absolutely gorgeous. A breath taking air surrounded him, making him charming in a way few people are. He's the kind person everyone wants around them. The person you want to be or want to be with. You can't exactly ignore him. His dorky glasses only serve to enhance his deep, bright blue eyes, eyes that seem to sparkle with his teasing. His nerdy hairstyle makes his brown hair seem amazing. He is the right mix of skinny and toned. I wondered if was a call boy, because there was no way she could have lured him in with her kind of charm. Then again, she lured me in, so what I know.

 

I tuned out when she started reciting more things about their perfect relationship. It was the night I decided to drink, because why not. I was 23, and why couldn't I have a fucking drink. Besides why not live it up before I move into a house with Eric Dan. I originally lived with Aradia and Fiona, but since they have broken up and I didn’t like awkward silences or pretenses I moved out. The original plan was live by myself but then Eric came out of nowhere and offered and of course I was scared to live by myself and agreed.

Back to Eric, who isn't the attention whore everyone makes him out to be. He... He just doesn't like to be alone. So what if he acts snotty, lots of people do it as well. Veronica does it and how many people see it as her main trait? He isn't the first (nor the last) to be a little bitchy over being ignored. He's trying to improve his behavior and be known as a better person. It is happening really well. Mostly.

 

Okay, not really but I'm not holding it against him. No one should. Maybe he won't try hitting on me since we going to be roommates? Who even wants to live around someone who is awkward around you?

I sighed. 

After that I remember waking up in bed with Sollux and Natalia. That relationship ended with me out and them together. It was a long year that had events I rather not remember. Of course by then I found out John was an ex-boyfriend turned friend to Veronica. She really was going out with Aradia's sister. Then again she never really said boyfriend, she said something like a guy friend or whatever. However that doesn't explain how I ended up in bed with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm basically beginning this back after rewriting parts of it. So I'm bsing it a little and any comments that could improve it would be nice.


	2. Wait, I Went Too Far Ahead In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia pays Travos a visit and clears some things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating. There might not be another for a while considering school and some oneshots that won't write itself.  
> This is longer than I thought it would be.

I got ahead of myself when I mentioned ending up in bed with him, I should go back to when I end up in the bed of Solluxander and Natalia the night as the day I meant him. It is important because somehow it is. Maybe because it result of me drinking for the first time. It was more of a milestone for my life then a relationship (or future relationship) goal.

The weirdest thing was the fact that we were at the Eric’s house which was pretty far from where the party was hosted. I was naked on top of Natalia, with Sol on top of me, nor Aradia or my wheelchair in sight. I had to wake them both up.

It was awkward, because:

  1. all three of us were naked.
  2. it was like a people sandwich.
  3. I was inside Natalia with Sol inside me. (Sol and I  had condoms on, but still....)
  4. did you mention the part of the threesome thing?!



 

I had to admit I wasn’t as freaked as I thought I would be. Then again this wasn’t my first threesome. (Not that I like to remember the first one, because it isn’t something I planned to repeat.) When we find our clothes on the floor and exit the room, lucky my wheelchair was still in the room. People passed out in various positions along the hallway and rooms. (Turns out someone decided to bring the party to different places besides the beach.) .

I was quite embarrassed to find out I initiated the threesome. Someone not only recorded it, but put it on YouTube! Who the fuck does that? Oh yeah, Veronica does that kind of shit. I must have been really drunk not to have noticed her with her phone.

The worst about all of this isn’t even that I have a headache, but the fact I’m pretty sure  people are comparing me to her (at the time I assumed) new guy. I heard he was the one with others making sure no one drowned or got taken advantaged of.

I’m not proud to admit to it, but after that I’d taken to keep tabs on him. I couldn’t help being hung up on how many positive traits he possessed. Him being a fucking nerd made him was double edged trait that still elevated him. He’s a serial prankster though, who doesn’t hate those. He has an obsession with Nicolas Cage despite trying to deny. He used to like Con Air which is terrible, he gets mad whenever I bring it up, so I do it often. (It’s funny.)

* * *

 

By the end of the stalking (which is to say 6 months later), I was moved in with Eric and adjusting to living with him. I rarely saw him though. My room was bigger than what I was used to. My wheelchair had enough space for once for me to turn in all kinds of directions for once. Aradia hung out more with me. It was often her bitching about Veronica practically living at the apartment she shared with her sister.

“What about her new boyfriend?” I was downright confused. I mean wasn’t Veronica together with John? Usually she latches on like leech and never lets her object of get away until she sucked the life and awa-

I guess I happen to be still a little…. _angry_ at her or something. (Well she was main reason I was in a wheelchair.)

Aradia gives me a strange look. “Trav what the hell are you talking about?”

“Aren’t Veronica and John dating?” I reply. She glazes confusedly at me, then starts laughing, like really hard, like she was breathless.  Apparently I was a secret comedian.

“Trav, you weren’t paying attention when she was introducing him were you?” She gives a playful glance. “Too bad you were checking him out instead of listening.”

I blush really hard, “I was not checking him out!” She leers at me,” You thought he was gorgeous huh?”

“Shut up!” I hit her gently with my little plushie that my late mother made for me. She laughs again and falls back on my bed.

She turns to me. “Okay, Trav, basically while you were checking out John: Veronica mentioned he was a ex, she was dating my sister, plans to reunite and apologize with her other exes and old again and blah blah blah. She has come to make _amends_ or some shit. So be careful.” She looks worried for a second but then the look fades away just as quickly as it came.

“Anyway what were we talking about? Our yeah your crush on John!”

I blush again even though it went away. “Shut Aradia! I don’t have a crush on him!” I burst out too loudly. Not that Eric would care since he isn’t here to hear me probably.

* * *

 

Some knocks on my door waking me up.  Aradia left a while ago, and I drifted off at some point. I sit up, knocking down the cover someone put over me, probably Aradia.

“Hey Trav can you come out for a minute.” It’s Eric. I wonder what’s so important that he waited until now to say. Not that I’m mad or anything. I find my chair unfolded at the end of the bed. I carefully sit in it, trying to not roll it. I remember when I first got it, that I moved in it too quickly and accidentally had it move ending with me on the floor in pain. Anyway, I got into the chair and rolled to the door which I could open by myself contrary to some people’s minds. I found Eric outside my door, looking uncomfortable. I wondered the reason why he let me stay here, either way my first floor room was comfortable. He led me to the living room which was actually very sparse. The front door was the hallway , and across the hallway was the kitchen. Neither of us cooked and so he hired a chef who is an amazing cook.

The living was crowded with more people than I remembered. He waited until I rolled into a spot next to the couch before he went to the front of the room. “Now that everyone is here, I’m announcing 2 new residents to stay here.” He gestured to 2 people, one was John. I silently gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Eric cleared his throat. “So yeah, meet Jabe Harley and John Egbean? They will be living here, don’t be alarmed by the trucks, that’s their stuff. Good day and try not to break anything, or -” *crash* “I swear fuckin’ swear, that better not be my expensive china vase-”

While Eric goes to yell at whoever broke the vase (probably someone’s kid), I look at Vriska’s not boyfriend and the beautiful dark skinned girl who resembles him. There is a crowd around them, as I roll up to greet them (I might as well considering I’m not rude) I hear John talking.

“My last name is Eg _bert,_ and this is my cousin _Jade._ I am excited to be here, your town is beautiful and uhh, big? I guess.” He scratches the back of his neck while Jade starts talking.

“Like John said, it is really pretty here! I’m a veterinarian, so if you ever need help with animals I could help? I’m mean I moved here because this building allows animals and I brought my dogs who are playing outside! Unless their fighting again...and I gotta check on them. Excuse meeee!” She runs off outside, her feet seemed to float with how fast she ran outside. Suddenly there’s yelling, “You guys stop fighting! Not again! Arrg!”

I ignore John’s voice he talks to the rest of the tenants. I find it nice to know I won’t be the only veterinarian here. Of course I probably won’t asked to help out anymore considering she can get to more places I can’t. I ignore my thoughts as well when they take a not so nice turn.

I blink when I realize someone is standing in front of me. I crane my neck to see Eric, who looks like he wants to ask me something.

“Tavvy, um I was wonderin’ if you w-” He looks nervous as he says it, before getting interrupted by a certain someone.

“Hey you! Veronica's ex! Travos was it?” I turn my head right to look at the excited, gorgeous face of John Egbert. Just my luck.

I gulp and put on my business face (which just makes me look constipated so I try to look normal). “My name is Travos actually.” I mentally slap myself for saying it quietly. I thought I was through the shy kid stage. A clearing of a throat interrupts my thoughts. My tan skin doesn’t my blush. I whip my head, big mistake when I feel dizzy. “Anyway, _John_ , what is it?” I feel a false sense of bravado. He is still pretty as hell, and I can’t help but feel a little intimidated.

I look at him again, feeling irritated when I see his concerned face. I don’t need his pity, is he going to say he’ll be there to help me whenever? I won’t listen to that crap if he is.

“John what do you want?” I snap, he looks confused, shakes his head and then looks at me sheepishly. He spaced out too, well.

“I...wanted to meet you? I guess? I heard about you from everyone.” He lets out a short breathy laugh, and you can’t prove anything about my heartbeat speeding a little. He smile almost mesmerizes me.  I clear my throat looking away from him, “Okay, but who is _everyone_?”

He thrusts his head upward, looking out into the distance as he names people: “Everyone like Solluxander, and Natalia. Veronica, and Aradia. There would be Dave and Kyle. Gavin, Jake…”

“Hey! That’s enough, I get the point.”  I hold a hand out to stop him or some shit. I can hear Eric grunting and making unsavory comments about John in a low voice. I wonder what he was going to ask me? He wasn’t...planning to hit on me was he? He has a history of doing that crap. Ever since the whole incident of me having a threesome with Sol and Nat when public because a certain someone couldn’t keep her spiderbitch mouth shut, people have been acting weird around me.

I sigh and catch him giving a puzzled look as if I am a complicated puzzle. I don’t know how to keep the conversation going from here, he looks like he doesn’t either. So what now?

The question is answered by the reappearance of his cousin Jade and her dogs. The dogs, one white and one black rush up at my wheelchair, or would if Jade didn’t have a tight grip on their leases. They were large dogs, a sheepdog and doberman pinscher, that kept nipping at each other. I wanted to pet them.

“J-Jade? Right? May I pet your dogs?” I questioned interrupting anything John or Eridan was gonna say. Jade gave a look, before bringing her dogs closer. I carefully reached out a hand, not touching the dogs but enough so they could smell me. After both the dogs sniffed my hand they started licking it. It tickled, it had been while since I had been around such cute animals. I’ve been too busy fighting for my license and moping. I obediently gave up my driver’s license up after I lost most of the feeling in my legs, but I’ll be damned if they take away my degree. It was what gave my life most of its meaning.

The dogs start to whine when they realize I stopped paying attention to them. I snap back to the black one with its paws on my legs, he whimpers then barks when I pet his head. Jade let go of their lease, so they are very close to me. I pet the white one who seems to be sad I’m not paying attention to her. Then they both jump up and lick me. I can’t help giggle. So cute! Who would I be without animals?

  
I do look back up at John because I shouldn’t be so rude, it isn’t like he did something to spite me. Who knows, maybe I'll have a legitimate reason to dislike him than just a gut feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would help me out if you pointed out mistakes you see. Plus I'm always looking forward to any comments left especially if they're about the story.

 The day after John and Jade move in , everything seems to get...weird. People seem to start paying more attention to me for some reason? Like sometimes they will hold the door open when I go outside, or offer to cook me something? (I'm quite fine with microwaveable meals, so no thanks.) Eric is huffy but that is usual. He never told what he was going to say, he just left when I got busying petting the dogs. Perhaps I should have went after him? But then what? He would have been rude and I still wouldn’t have heard what he wanted to say.

I push it from my mind to think of the one and only John Egbert. Besides his looks there isn’t a lot to him, however he seems to know everyone I know. Apparently his Dave’s best bro just behind his real bro. Gamzee was high, so it isn’t like I’ll hear anything from him. Aradia said she met him once, that he was nice. Sollux is less likely to give me a straight answer about the subject. Kyle will just ramble on things that are nowhere near the subject. I don’t really think Natalia would know, she’s ...busy at the moment or so she claims.

Maybe I’m overthinking this and the situation isn’t so bad. He’s just some guy really, who is just stuck on my mind. I don’t like dwelling on things that are out of control. I do wonder if Jade would let me walk her dogs. I need the fresh air, plus it gets me away from the pitying looks the other housemates shoot at me when they think I’m not looking. So I get dressed, and take time to get in my chair. The last time I went quick, it didn’t feel so great.

After I’m my chair I grab my phone which has several texts from Aradia and surprisingly Dave. Dave only texted me once before, and that was on accident. (I did not need to know about he was going to do Kyle with a dildo, some lube and a banana.) The text he sent had nothing to do with his sex life with Kyle, thank goodness. The text was actually about meeting him somewhere to talk about John. Why would I want to talk about John...unless he is actually really jealous!! Ha! I knew something was wrong with him.

I roll out of my room trying to go quietly but kinda of hard when the wheels fucking squeak with each turn and movement. I almost roll over John. It’s hard to avoid someone when you gotta focus on where you’re going and your mode of travel squeaks. He gives me a weird look and moves past me. He’s already gone when I think to ask him where Jade might be. I move on,  hoping I will run into her, not literally of course.

As  move past the living room, I hear the sound of loud yelling coming from the TV. I don’t stop to see who is watching reality TV shows. I feel someone or _someones_ staring me as I get to the door. I’m fully capable of opening and closing it myself. Barely missing the sight of one of the neighbors pretending like they weren’t just staring at me.

I don’t acknowledge them in the slightest when they wave, choosing to instead close the door. I wheel down the ramp on the porch to go beside a tree, not so close something fall off the main trunk onto me, but close enough for shade.

I may have ended up asleep when barking awakens me. My wheelchair almost gets pushed, when the sheepdog (Bes) jumps against trying to lick my face. I laugh, even though it was clearly dangerous and she didn’t mean to scare me. The doberman (Ben) sits a few feet away trying to look cool. He comes over later when Bes wanders off to play with the kids here. Jade surveys the situation but doesn’t say anything. When Ben has gotten his fill of licking me he goes to sit by her side.

I clear my throat,”Hey Jade?”

She shakes her head blinking, I guess she wasn’t really surveying more like drifting to sleep to again. “Uhh, did you say anything.”

I gulp, pulling together the courage I had earlier. “Yeah, I was wondering if I could walk Bes and Ben, or at least Bes?”

Jade frowns, perhaps thinking it over, or maybe of the babies is running around with a dirty diaper. Then she gives me a look that I don’t appreciate, a look that makes me think of when I a child, of me being 5 years in trouble for trying to do something I wasn’t old enough to do. I’m not a child, I’m fucking 23 years old, a grown ass man as Dave would say.

“You know what Jade, forget it.” I position away and go out. Trying to remember the way to the closest Sonic, because I’ll be damned if I don’t get have a shake. I need something to take away the bitter taste in my mouth.


	5. Lost Phone Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally caught up in their schoolwork.   
> Happy late Valentine's Day!

Sonic turns out to be a bust, but I still enjoy the “fresh as city air gets“ air. I’m halfway to the nearest convenience store when I realize I left my cell phone at home. I sigh as I turn around, after all who knows when I will need it. The day is still pleasant as roll back home, through the gates, past the tree (almost getting a squirrel in my lap), and into the house. I might have hissed one or six times at anyone who tried to open the door for me when they didn’t do it before John and Jade moved here. I didn’t acknowledge them but who cares if they heard the thank you I muttered when I was well pass them.

Unfortunately I happen to encounter the one person I didn’t want to see, Mr. Sexy Nerd himself. He looks at me surprised as if he didn’t know I lived here. I hold in the urge to snort and roll over his foot. I can’t help but apologize over and over again because I didn’t think _he was that close._ I race away from the scene when people start gathering. I slam the door shut in my room and bury my face in my hands. I look for my phone in my drawers and come up with nothing. Hmm… that’s funny, usually it is here. I pick my pillows up and search them knowing sometimes I hide stuff in them. No dice. Which is a weird expression but now I’m getting distracted. I huff and hesitantly and peek outside my door for anyone who could call my phone and see….John. I tap down my irritation and call for him.

“Hey, John?” I get angry at myself when it sounds like a question rather than a declaration or statement or whatever. It gets his attention, which is enough. He swings his head around so fast I’m pretty sure he got whiplash, and then has the nerve to look embarrassed.

“Yeah?” He gives me a sheepish look. I frown at him and a second before beckoning him toward me with my finger, he comes eager enough. “So what’s up?”

I know I called him here but does he usually talk this much. It suddenly dawns on me that this is the most that this the first time i have initiated a conversation with him. I file that thought for later as i look at him.

“I need a small favor from you, nothing major just that i have lost my phone and i need you to call it.” He blinks before nodding, I sigh and begin reciting my number as he scrambles to punch them in. I listen for a ringing that doesn’t come from my room.

I get a little panicky considering that I have a lot important things on that phone like irreplaceable numbers and recordings. I signal John to go out so i can follow, he nods and I hear my ringtone faintly. We follow to Jade’s room. He knocks on Jade’s door but there isn’t an answer. I’m about to suggest he call her when barking signals the arrival of the dogs. I turn to see Jade, tired and happy, chastising the dogs.

“Hey Jade, I think Travos’s phone is in your room.”

Jade stops fussing at the dogs to hear the tail of the sentence. “What’s in my room?”

“Travos’s phone-”

“Why would his phone be in my room?” She huffs. I interrupt but they get into a fight or something, “I think one of the dogs might have grabbed it.”

She tilts her head considering it, “Alright.” Then she opens the door, i look at John who gives me a blank look until I clear my throat and then calls the phone again. He goes in and finds it in Bes’s toys. He gives it to me and thank god it only has a few scratches on the case, nothing major. Jade apologizes and offers to buy me a new case but I decline.

Afterwards I thank John who shrugs it off and offhanded comments that he now has my number before slinking off to do whatever. That suddenly strikes me as weird that John as my number but Eric doesn’t. Weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tagged this as slow burn because Tav is with everyone but John.  
> 

After John left, Travos hightailed it away from Jade's room before she could even say a word. As he rolled as fast as he could, the idea of John having his number was running through his thoughts. _It's not weird, it's not weird,_ he thought over and over. But why it would be weird never really registered in his brain, which just contributed to the drama of it all. Perhaps he is being overly dramatic about it, but that happens when someone gets bored. When he finally pulled out of his thoughts he noticed he went to the same spot from earlier, only now it is getting late, too late for his be out in his chair at night. Not he would get mugged, well he wouldn't if he stayed on road with a clear view of the street. He lost his nerve to go anywhere after the whole phone fiasco.

When entering the house he was overcome by little kids. He had to get them removed by someone more interesting. There more kids than he remembered there being, he sighed as he gazed over the sea of children. It took him a time to get to the kitchen. The kitchen was in better shape considering all the kids were in the halls and what not (Eric was probably seething about it). As he went in, stares from people who don't live here seemed to swarm him as he attempted to disregarded them. Coming to a stop in front of his bestowed cabinet that had stored away (and completely nutritional) microwaveable meals, someone jumped in front of him, gazing with a really patronizing look. Not just anyone but an older blond blue eyed woman who liked to slink around homes of the less than wealthy, "Oh dear, are you still eating those poor nutrition meals?!" she yelled as loud as possible. Travos felt white hot anger and a flame of embarrassment, why would she say it now if not to show off for the visiting socialites.  

Before he could say anything, guess who once again showed up to the rescue but John motherfucking Egbert. Travos hated having been there as John made it seem he needed someone to stick up for him. So it was a split second decision for Travos to just leave. He didn't say anything and definitely didn't want to either. He was a grown ass man and goddamn it.

He needed space. So he sat outside. He knew he couldn't stay out here. 

That isn’t to say he would want to go back to the house. He was feeling more than a little overwhelmed at this point. He pulls out his phone and calls Gavin against his better judgement. He shouldn’t, after all Gavin ended it. But Gavin picks up before he can hang up, not to say he can’t still hang up but it would be rude.

“So you finally called huh.” Gavin’s smug and slightly slurred voice rubs Travos the wrong way but he will take a little pity for the moment. Sighing before he responding, Travos puts on his best pitiable voice, “Oh, Gavin can you come and get me. I’m cold and alone out on this sidewalk and and and…”

Gavin interrupts him quickly with “I’ll send Alice”. Alice who is his, Travos’s, replacement. Not that anyone has said it, but it’s implied with each whisper behind the poor girl’s back. She doesn’t show any sign that it bothers her, but it’s common knowledge. It didn't matter since she still did what he asked, she still came to pick up Travos. Poor thing. 

 

When entering the house he notices the smell of weed and sex, mostly weed. He doesn't say anything when going past doorway of the mansion, slightly mad at himself for being grateful that Gavin kept the ram to the mansion. Gavin himself is nowhere to be seen. Leaving Travos to feel like is about to go to into a trap. He doesn't rule the feeling as ridiculous considering what Gavin put him through. But he stays cautious considering this is meeting on Gavin's terms despite being the one to call him. Alice is silent and mechanical as she opens the doors and stands. It unnerves Travos.

Travos's phone is what really startles him though. He checks it to see John calling him, he declines and texts Aradia about his bad decision leading to onslaught of texts and calls from people who aren't Aradia or John. 

A honking sight alerts him to the incoming host. Travos swears he doesn't gulp when he comes face to face with his ex. Gavin just grins smug and strung out at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know problems of passive and active voice switching don't be afraid to tell me, I'm rushing through this.  
> (And on a more important note if you feel like I'm not portraying someone in a wheelchair well, do tell me as I don't use or require one.)  
> PS, the next chapter is gonna be Tavvy just getting some, like a whole day of sex and such. Maybe plot points but not any I won't bring back in the chapter after it. So you have been warned.  
> Comments are always welcome for whatever reason!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just something I'm bring back. Hopefully it doesn't fall apart like last time. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
